Supernatural
by HiroKaiMarc
Summary: For his entire life, Kai has had sudden pains… when there wasn't a scratch on him. And in his dreams, he's seen a mysterious girl that he's never met… but he still recognized. Who is she? He's about to find out… in an unexpected way.
1. Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Son**

"Kai, are you sure you're ready for this?" Rick asked his son; cautious of the trip Kai would take the next morning.

"I'll be fine, Father. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure? There's something strange going on with this… Master Chen."

"I'll be all right! You don't have to worry about me," Kai declared. "We _all _know something weird is going on, but if Zane really _is _alive, we're gonna have to take our chances. I'm willing to risk it."

Rick rolled his eyes. "You always take risks, that's your problem. You can't always put yourself and your friends danger."

"You can't stop me! Besides, it's for someone's life. I can't risk my life for someone else's now, huh?"

Rick flinched. It was unusual for Kai to talk back like he was at the moment. He was _very _determined this time. And Kai was stubborn. It was too late to change his mind now.

"All right. But be very careful. I sense something… unexpected will happen on this trek. Good luck." Rick sighed.

"Thanks. You too. Bye, Father."

"Goodbye."

Kai faded from view, and as he did, Rick met up with his wife, Jane.

"Kai seems confident. Do you think he'll be okay?" Jane asked calmly.

Rick glanced over to her. "I don't know. I can't give you false hope. But I _do_ know this: Kai will meet Skylor, and I can sense that, especially with Kai, their first interaction will be… a negative one."

Jane nodded in understanding. "Yes. Like father, like son, I suppose."

"Be nice!" Rick snickered, punching her gently in the arm.

"Ha, ha," snickered Jane. "I'd like to believe he will react in a better way, but he _is_ Kai, and Kai's never reacted kindly to anything unexpected. We can only hold onto our faith that our son will be kind."

"I'll believe that when I see it. That's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Family humor! :D<strong>

**So what's going on with Kai and Skylor? I feel bad that I revealed it to all my Break-Even readers. Sorry, guys! Hoped you liked this very short chapter! Further ones will be longer… hopefully! ._.**

**Bye-Bye! **

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	2. Familiar Stranger

**Chapter 2: Familiar Stranger**

Kai was still a little nervous to go on this trip. He had a lot of trouble getting up that morning because of a fierce throbbing in his head. _Oh, not this again…_

As long as Kai could remember, he would horrible, agonizing pain when not even a scratch was on him. He'd always had a feeling that his father knew why this was, but never questioned him about.

There were nights when he would see a strange girl in his dreams. Kai had never met her before, yet, somehow, he recognized her. It was strange, but it was seldom that Kai thought about her.

And now, after about five years of freedom, he felt the pain again.

_Well, I guess it would come back to haunt me eventually…_

* * *

><p>The team stood in front of Master Chen's boat, their eyes darting back and froth anxiously. Elementals were all around them, chatting or just hanging out. It was kind of creepy.<p>

"What the…" Jay whispered to Kai.

But Kai wasn't paying attention. The throbbing in his head was getting worse and worse by the second. Whoever was causing this was close by, _really _close by.

Then he noticed a young woman, about his age, staring at him.

_Is that…?_

It was… the girl Kai had seen in his dreams when he but a mere child. This was starting to get very strange, very quickly.

And there he stood, staring at her, and her staring at him.

It wasn't very long before Kai's friends spotted his unusual behavior.

"Uh, Kai, you okay?" Lloyd asked.

Kai blinked and glanced at his companions with a nervous smile. "Uh… yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh, no. Looks like Kai's got a crush!" Cole sang.

"No, it's not that… I've seen her before, but I don't know where from…" Kai's sentence drifted off as he and the girl's eyes locked, again.

But this time, he turned away and followed his friends through the crowd of not-very-social Elementals.

He and the other ninja were only on Master Chen's boat for an hour yet, but still, he'd ran into the young woman at least ten times since they first made eye contact. And after the fifteenth time, they both thought the same thing:

_How do I know this person? _

Everyone else asked a similar question to each other when they realized Skylor and Kai wouldn't break eye contact for minutes sometimes. But through it all, they never spoke to one another; they just stared, and stared, and stared.

And soon, it became pretty annoying to most of the Elementals.

So, the cure their boredom they began rumors about Kai and Skylor's strange "connection" that caused them to act so unusual, including, but not limited to:

"Maybe they knew each other in the past, or something…"

"I think they have a crush on each other! Don't you?"

And many more. Soon, the entire crew was chatting about Kai and Skylor. And for the both of them, it was absolutely embarrassing. It was high school all over again. Drama, drama, drama.

Kai chose to ignore it, but the Elementals' words were nagging at her. She couldn't stand it. She had to find out what was going on between her and that ninja, and fast!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! Finally up! Hope you all were satisfied with the length of this chapter! Can you guess what Kai's connection to Skylor is? Let me know through PM or your reviews! Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye for now!<strong>

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	3. Caged Rage

**Chapter 3: Caged Rage**

Skylor marched past chattering Elementals, pointing their fingers at her as they whispered. It was embarrassing.

_Where could that ninja be? Who am I kidding? He's a ninja! He could be anywhere!_

Despite this, she found Kai in a matter of seconds, staring over the side of the boat at the endless ocean, lost in thought.

She would do this sometimes, when she wanted to get away from her… mysterious life.

"What most people don't realize, is that all dreams end, and everyone has to wake up eventually."

Kai didn't even flinch when he heard her say this. He knew she was there, and to Skylor, that was creepy.

"Why would you say _that_?" Kai questioned with the barest of smiles. "We've never talked before, and that's what you wanna say to me? Very negative…"

"I'm negative?" Skylor chuckled. "Since when?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I've never met you before."

There was an awkward silence between them, and it seemed to last an eternity.

"Uh… I didn't catch your name." Skylor hinted shyly.

Kai closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, but never looking toward Skylor. "Kai. You?"

"Skylor… what's your name?"

Kai shot her a weird look. "Uh… Kai. I told you that already." He grumbled.

"That's not your real name. What is?"

"What do you mean?"

This argument caught the eyes of all the other Elementals, who were already staring in awe that Kai and Skylor were actually _talking _to each other.

"What's your name?" Skylor repeated.

"Why do you care?" Kai snarled.

"Because… of this." Skylor tore her hand from her pocket and put it really close to Kai's face, causing the Master of Fire uncomfortable.

Suddenly, her fingers lit up in flames.

It was exasperating.

"What the…"

"I think we're related… somehow." Skylor interrupted.

Kai shook his head, beginning a short three-foot pace back and forth. "Wait a minute… let me get this straight. You and I stare at each other for a whole day, then you ask me what my real name is. And now you think we're related because you're a Master of Fire? Do… do you realize how absolutely ridiculous that sounds?"

"Kairhee." Skylor gasped. "Your name is Kairhee, isn't it?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Kai practically yelled, obviously attempting to keep the other Elementals from hearing his biggest secret.

Then he leaned close to Skylor and whispered to her sharply. "How did you know that?"

"I told you: I know you, and you know me. But how are we related?"

"I… how am I supposed to know? I just met you! You… You're crazy!" Kai stuttered as he struggled to process these facts that were already driving him insane.

Skylor sighed in defeat, yet she didn't give up the fight. "You know me. You can't deny it, Kairhee."

Kai growled and groaned, looking as if he wanted to tear his hair out. "Don't call me that! In fact, don't call me anything! Leave me alone!"

Before Skylor could say anything else, Kai stormed off in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so fun to write! YAY! Finally up! :D<strong>

**Sorry it took a little while to get up. I was a lot busier than usual. ._.**

**Thanks for all you patience, guys! I really appreciate all of it!**

**See ya soon! Buh-Bye!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**PS: Kai's real name is pronounced Kai-Ree. The "h" is silent. I saw the name online, and I thought it was a cool name. Sounds pretty too! Hope you like it! :D**


	4. Portraits

**Chapter 4: Portraits**

The search for Kai seemed endless.

Even the Ninja of Fire's friends joined in, yet he was nowhere to be found.

"Kai? Kai!" Skylor called out, to no avail. "Let's check his room."

"Are you kidding?" Jay shook his head. "When Kai's upset, he'll go anywhere _but _his room."

Lloyd nodded. "Kai's gotta be _pretty_ mad if he went to his room! What did you say to him?"

Skylor simply shrugged.

Cole leaned over to her and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about it. Kai tends to overreact a lot. It'll all blow over by tomorrow."

But it didn't. The Master of Earth was very wrong.

By daybreak, they'd reached Chen's island. It was hours after their argument, and yet, Kai still refused even to look at Skylor.

Multiple times, she'd tried to speak to him. But before she could even catch his attention, he'd stalk off and join a group of chatting Elementals.

The fact that Kai would go out of his way to ignore her was upsetting.

"Everyone settle down!" Shouted someone from the corner. It was Clouse, Chen's second-in-command. "Master Chen is here!"

And indeed he was. He gave a quick speech, then _literally_ "shouted out" the names of everyone that attended.

When Skylor was called, Kai growled, but said nothing.

And he did the same when his name was called, in the form of "Kairhee." It was obvious he dreaded the name.

"Wait a minute. You're name is _Kairhee_?" Jay snickered.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Cole demanded in a low whisper.

Kai turned away from them and sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Then they were all escorted to their rooms. And just for her luck, Skylor received the room right next to Kairhee's.

But he never (not even once!) went out onto his balcony. He'd stayed inside all night long.

And finally, she decided to take matters in her own hands. She marched right up to his door and called his name until he finally flung the door open and snarled, "What?"

Skylor didn't even flinch at the harshly-stated question.

"Kairh… uh, Kai, why are you avoiding me?"

"Leave me alone!" Kai snapped sternly as he whipped around and stalked off.

Skylor followed him into his room, and she was surprised how… Kai-themed it was. Reddish-orange flames covered the walls, and portraits or the Master of Fire layered the shelves.

But there was one small, silver-framed picture that caught her attention: it was, Skylor guessed, was an old family portrait, with a little girl she didn't recognize, Kai (but a lot shorter!), and a much-taller man that was almost Kai's mirror image.

_His father… _Skylor predicted.

"What are you staring at?" Kai questioned, jolting the young women from her thoughts. He seemed to have collected himself (despite the edge in his tone), to Skylor's relief.

"Uh… nothing. Just…"

Kai stepped over to her and stood directly beside her, gazing over to the place she had been staring at for a few minutes.

"Oh, that? That's me, my sister, and my dad." The Master of Fire answered with a wistful tone.

Now Skylor was fascinated. "Where are they?"

Kai was struck with a sudden feeling of anixousy. "Well… Nya, my little sister, is back on Ninjago. And my old man, he's… no longer with us. Why do you ask?"

Skylor never took her eyes off the portrait as she spoke. "It's just that…" she sighed. "Okay, I know this is gonna sound ridiculous to you, but I swear I've seen your father before."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a long wait, everyone! I was finishing up Break-Even! And I did! YAY! :D<strong>

**So, you guys still think Kai and Skylor aren't related? Cause you're wrong! *uses Lord Garmadon's famous evil cackle***

**Naw, it's good, guys! I still think you all are awesome! And I know they're not related in the show. I just got the idea and decided to write it! Cause I can!XD**

**Thanks for the reviews! I treasure them all! YAY! :D**

**By the way, did any of you see the episode 36? "Kai's heart is on fire! ****Kai's heart is on fire! ****Kai's heart is on fire!" Haha! That was my favorite line! That, and "Cole, I get it! You like my bed! Now can you stop playing around?!" Hehe… I'm drunk. ;D**

**See ya in the next chapter of… SUPERNATURAL! *another Lord Garmadon cackle* XD**

**This is HiroKaiMarc, signing off!**


	5. Kin

**Chapter 5: Kin**

"Okay, I know this is gonna sound ridiculous to you, but I swear I've seen your father before."

Kai chuckled. "You're kidding." But when he realized how serious Skylor was on the topic, Kai froze in shock. "You're _not_ kidding."

"Why would I kid with my own kin?"

Kai rolled his eyes and stepped away from her, "You have no proof that we're related."

"You have no proof we aren't." Skylor revealed.

Kai groaned in defeat. "You're twisting my words!"

Yet again, an uncomfortable silence hung in the atmosphere.

Although it felt like forever, but really, it was only moments before Kai broke the stillness. "You really think we're related?"

"Yes," Answered Skylor. "We just have to figure out _how _we're related."

"Okay," Kai nodded. "And how do we do that?"

Skylor smirked, "Easy. We ask your sensei."

"Sorry, but Garmadon's _not _my sensei, and thank _goodness _he's not."

"Oh," Skylor sighed with a voice of failure.

"I'm not giving up on you," Kai reassured her. "We'll see what we can get out of Garmadon, then come up with something else. I'll admit, I'm as interesting in this 'family problem' as you are."

* * *

><p>Kai and Skylor wandered through the hallways, searching for Garmadon's room. And when they did, Kai was met with the surprise of a lifetime.<p>

"Come in," the Sensei gestured to them kindly, and for Kai, this was the first time ever.

But as soon as Master of Fire entered, Garmadon leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I have to talk to you about something… privately."

"Uh… okay?" Kai accepted hesitantly.

"Miss Skylor," Garmadon called into the room. "Kairhee and I will be right back. I just need to tell him something."

Kai wanted to punch him in the face for calling him Kairhee, but thought better of it and followed Lloyd's father into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" Kai asked calmly, trying his hardest to hide his aggression beneath the cloak of a fake smile.

"Last night," Garmadon was also reluctant to speak to him, but he knew it was to late to back out now. "I spoke to your father."

"You did?" Kai gasped in shock and delight. "What did he say? Was it important?"

Garmadon dipped his head. "Yes, I'm afraid so…" His sentence drifted off, as if he was waiting for Kai to reply.

"Well, what did he say?" The Ninja of Fire repeated, so demanding it made the ex-villain flinch.

"Uh… it's about you and Skylor. You two are…"

Before he could finish, Skylor dashed out of the room and stared at Kai in pure amazement. "Twins! Kai and I are twins!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys finally know how Kai and Skylor are related. YAY! :D<strong>

**Crazy, huh? It's already been a bumpy road for Kai, and now he'll have this to carry on his shoulders. Sad. :(**

**But, I must admit, this chapter was so fun to write! I got it done this morning because I have a two-hour delay today! YAY! For those of you who don't know what that is, a two-hour delay is when school starts two hours later than normal. It's awesome! XD**

**I shall see you all again… in the next chapter of Supernatural! **

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**P.S.: For all my readers who are Big Hero 6 fans, I wanna let you know that I will be putting up a BH6 fanfic soon, probably after Supernatural is finished. YAY! Make sure to look for Every Breath You Take after Supernatural is complete! Good day, my children! :D**


	6. Things You'll Need To Know

**Chapter 6: Things You'll Need To Know**

"Twins! Kai and I are twins!"

"What?" Kai's eyes sparkled in bewilderment.

"It's true," Garmadon dipped his head. "That is what your father told me."

"We've been here all day, and you don't tell me?" Kai shouted, angrier than before, although it was hardly possible.

"Well, you were acting strange and upset all day, ignoring everyone… So you think I had any time to tell you anything?"

"Why must you all twist my words?"

Skylor chuckled at her "brother's" fit. And as a result, Kai whipped around and growled, but said nothing.

"Until we know for sure that you two are twins, you need to settle down, Kai."

Again, Kai didn't reply, but he crossed his arms and stalked off toward his own room.

Garmadon shook his head shamefully. "I knew this would happen."

Skylor tipped her head to the side. "Why? Does he do that often?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Garmadon said, giving her the barest of smiles. "And considering he's your brother, you'll have to be more careful!"

* * *

><p>"What do mean you two are twins?" Jay asked quite loudly, catching the attention of every Elemental around.<p>

Skylor flinched, "I just found out! It's not like I've known my whole life!"

"Come on, Jay. Be nice. Remember that Kai still lives with us, and if he finds out you're yelling at his sister, he'll kick your butt!" Cole stated proudly, causing Lloyd to snicker.

"You mean _Kairhee_?" Jay chuckled. Everyone frowned again when this statement was processed.

Skylor smirked. "I wouldn't call him that if I were you."

She liked Kai's friends. They made her laugh… and it had been a while since she'd done _that_. She'd hoped Kai would do this too.

"Yeah, we don't wanna lose him again." Cole put in slyly.

Lloyd motioned to Skylor that he wanted to speak with her alone, so she waved to the others and followed. He seemed to be younger than the other ninja, but he was just as awesome.

"If Kai really _is_ your brother, then there are a few things you'll need to know."

Skylor snickered. This was going to be good.

"He's _very_ brave, intelligent, loyal…" Lloyd glanced up at the stars and smiled brightly. It was obvious he admired the Master of Fire like a son to his father. "Though he _does _have a bit of an ego, an he's a _huge _risk-taker. Stubborn I know that from personal experience. His worse flaw, which you already know, is that he can be very emotional."

"Oh, trust me, I know that." Skylor said, causing Lloyd to burst into laughter.

_So, Kairhee may not such a terrible brother after all…_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chapter up! Man, I am on fire this week! (Oh, yes, I did!)<strong>

**So anyways, I'm thinking about posting this new story I'm writing called The Blacksmith's Son, an it gives my readers a greater understanding of Kai's childhood, that which I've been hinting about in, like, all my stories! So far, I have the prologue done, but it's like my introduction to the story. The first chapter will take place two days after Kai is born, and it's gonna be about his parents naming him. If you have any unique names to use before his real name is suggested, message me or put it in your review to my first chapter once it's up (which is just a set of notes to my previous readers that should be up tonight). Thanks for the help! :D**

**See ya later, Ninjago peps! Gotta go do my notes! XD**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	7. Battle Scars

**Chapter 7: Battle Scars**

Nightmares had never been kind to Skylor, and tonight it was no different.

A winter storm had struck a village in the middle of nowhere. And the small settlement was crumbling. People were shrieking in horror and wailing in grief.

Skylor covered her ears, but the noises wouldn't leave her alone.

Then she saw them. Two small children and a grown man standing a safe distance from the collapsing village, tears streaming down their faces.

And when she stepped toward them, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Kai, Nya, and their father, practically frozen to the ground as they witnessed their home fall.

And as soon as she saw he twin's face, she jolted awake.

The sky was still dark, sparkling with bright stars. Her clock read 2:37 AM.

"Great." Skylor groaned, curling up in her blankets again. But sleep never came to her. So, after about ten minutes of torture, she decided to see if Kai was awake.

Of course he was. He sensed she was awake a while ago, yet he said nothing about it when he let her join him for a cup a tea.

"So, can't sleep?" He asked his sister.

"Nope," Answered Skylor, a bare smile plastered on her face. "Well, obviously, you can't either!"

"I never get much sleep these days." Kai replied wistfully.

Skylor nodded in understanding. This whole ordeal with her twin brother was more than confusing, and it called for high-level thinking… all night long.

Kai was still wearing his tournament uniform, and the sleeveless cloth revealed a lot about his past, in the form of at least eight scars.

"Uh… Kairhee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are your arms covered in scars?"

Kai flinched. "It's… complicated. Most of them are battle scars, but a couple of them were from me being stupid."

Skylor snickered. "Or vice versa…"

"Be nice!" Kai scolded, smiling. But his sister could tell he was slightly hurt.

"Sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It… it's fine. I'm just stressed." Kai answered anxiously.

But Skylor wasn't so certain. "Are you sure that's all?"

She knew she'd struck a nerve when Kai was hesitant to reply. But she didn't apologize this time. She had to know.

"Uh… no." Kairhee shook his head sadly. "You know why."

"Yeah, whatever, liar…" Skylor scoffed.

"I'm serious. Why would I lie to my own kin?"

Skylor crossed her arms, to Kai's dismay. "Okay, prove it then."

"You dreamed of it." Kai revealed, rolling his eyes.

Skylor froze. How did he know that? She never told him she had a nightmare! _That's creepy…_

"How did you know that?" She demanded. "Are you some sort of 'mind-stalker?'"

Kai chuckled. "Nope… I just know."

"And _how _exactly do you know?"

"A couple hours ago, Garmadon said he needed to speak with me again. And he told me that we _are _twins, a type of twins called Supernaturally Fraternal… or something like that. So we can feel each other's pain, see each other's dreams, and lots of other things that really make me feel violated."

"Wow. That explains a lot, actually." Skylor said.

"I know," Kai practically laughed. "It's crazy. I feel so stupid for not knowing sooner."

Skylor nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Whew! That took a long time! Man, I'm so tired… but Ninjago and my fans are totally worth exhausting myself over. :)<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As most of my readers who have read other stories by yours truly know, I like to take a break from the craziness of the climax of the fanfic to get into the characters' feelings and heads, and take a little time to explain a few things that I've forgotten to mention in previous chapters. And this is one of those tear-worthy (hehe, Night of the Nindroids pun for my Night of the Nindroids readers!) chapters. The ladies love it… JK. I'm a girl! Hehe… I'm awesome. :D**

**Anyways, if any of you have read my newest story, The Blacksmith's Son, you now know what the next chapter will be about… SPOILER ALERT! -_-**

**Love you all! See ya soon! And at this rate, probably tomorrow… :P**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**PS: Alert for any of my Blacksmith's Son readers! Chapter 1 has been posted! Hope you like it, epic Ninjago fans! XD**


	8. Atrocious

**Chapter 8: Atrocious**

Two figures stood in Master Chen's quarters, chatting about the two Elementals who seemed partially close.

"Has she figured it out yet?" The taller (and bigger) of the two asked.

"Yes, master. The sensei revealed it to them."

"What a shame. I was going to wait to steal his powers… but I guess I can be flexible."

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Lloyd called out to his fellow ninja, his face twisted in concern. "Have you seen my father? He wasn't in his room, and I can't think of any other place he would be."<p>

Skylor seemed just as worried as he was. "I haven't seen Kairhee either! I talked to him last night, but there's been no sign of him since then!"

"Well, Kai could be anywhere, but I don't know much about Garmadon." Cole frowned.

"I'll see if Kai's…" Before Skylor could finish, she felt a sudden cramp shot through her chest, and she collapsed!

"Skylor! Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Lloyd.

Skylor felt an abrupt ease in her aching, but instead of feeling relief, fear flooded through her veins. "No, no, no, no! Kai!"

Without a moment a hesitation, Skylor leapt up, calling Kai's name desperately.

No reply.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you?"

Eerie silence.

Then… strained groaning.

When Skylor rounded a corner and dashed upstairs to Kai's room, she was met with a scene that was more that atrocious.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah… That happened. CLIFFHANGER! :(<strong>

**I know, I'm sorry ZaneTheNinjaOfIce! I know you hate ****cliffies, but I can't help it! They're just too awesome! XD**

**So, Kai's hurt… again. I know, my children, real original. But again, I can't help it! Too much fun! That's why people find it strange that he's my favorite character… -_-**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fairly short chapter. I would've made it longer, but once I wrote that last line, I knew it would make the best cliffie of all time! XD**

**Welp, that's all for now! Thank you for all your favorites, follows, and reviews! I love and treasure them all! ;)**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	9. Life and Death

**Chapter 9: Life And Death**

As a result of the horrors before her, Skylor almost burst into tears.

But when she noticed Clouse holding a sword to Sensei Garmadon's neck threateningly, she swallowed the wail of dread that had risen in her throat.

"What do you want with him, Clouse?" Skylor snapped.

"Choose your words carefully," said Chen's second-in-command playfully… though he had a slight edge in his tone. "Your brother chose to defy me, and look what happened to him."

Slowly, he pointed to the corner of the room, and Skylor really _did _burst into tears. "Kai!"

It was, indeed. But the greeting was not joyful, because Kai was in no condition to even say hello to his young sister.

Blood gushed from the center of his chest, and every minute or two he would gasp in pain, then go back to a series of harsh, shallow breaths.

Skylor glanced up to face Clouse. "What did you do to him?" she shrieked.

Clouse chuckled, "It's quite simple, really."

* * *

><p>Kai was roused from his catnap by a scream of terror from the other room. "What the…"<p>

Tiredly, he threw his blankets aside and marched over to the door. But when he opened it, all he could see were groups of Elementals chatting downstairs, oblivious to the calls for help that weren't there anymore.

"Oh…kay." Kai mumbled to himself. "Maybe this is just in my head…"

The Master of Fire cautiously stepped back into his room, but when he did, he realized it was completely dark. "Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder."

"Look out, Kai!"

But before he even process who was calling out to him, he felt a sharp affliction in his chest.

* * *

><p>"Well, one thing led to another… and a sword went through Kai's chest in the end."<p>

As Chen's second-in-command finished his story, Skylor gasped and stared at Clouse with a look of pure rage and horror. "You _stabbed _him?"

Clouse smirked. "Yes, you can say that. And if you go _anywhere_ near him, the sensei gets it."

Despite the empty threat, Garmadon managed to protest, "Don't listen to him, Skylor! You must save Kai!"

"No," said a voice that everyone was surprised to hear, especially in this fatal, life-or-death decision. "I'll be… fine. I never thought I'd s…say this, but you need to help Sensei… Garmadon first. It's our only h...hope of surviving this tournament of… death." Kai shuddered. He sounded so… feeble; it was sickening.

_Great. What do I do? They're both sacrificing themselves for the other… and neither of their arguments makes sense in a situation like this._

As Skylor struggled to make a choice, the other ninja dashed in, looks of despair on their faces.

"Maybe you should've come sooner, like, a lot sooner!" Skylor scolded.

Nevertheless, they worked well together. While Cole and Skylor took care of Kai, Jay and Lloyd fought Clouse for Garmadon until he finally decided to retreat.

"Dad! Thank goodness you're okay!" Lloyd exclaimed, delighted.

Garmadon shook his head shamefully, "_I _may be well, but I know for sure Kai isn't."

* * *

><p><strong>So, again… that happened. <strong>

**That took FOREVER to write! I continuously got distracted by YouTube and Ninjago episode 36. TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS, for any of my readers who haven't seen it. **

**Wow. I feel completely different about Ninjago now that this chapter's up. Welp, it happened anyway!**

**Sorry about my weirdness today. I'm sick and I feel TERRIBLE right now. But Supernatural is _so_ worth it.**

**I shall see you soon, my children! Goodbye! :D**

**-HiroKaiMarc **


	10. Carry Me

**Chapter 10: Carry Me**

Skylor couldn't help but think this was all her fault. How could she late this happen to her own brother? It's not like she didn't see it coming.

Garmadon felt the exact same way. Despite his strong dislike toward Kai, he didn't want him to die, especially with his blood on Garmadon's hands.

And besides, he knew Chen's interests: the insane mastermind wanted it to stay a secret that Skylor really _wasn't _his daughter…

…And it didn't matter who paid, as long as it wasn't himself.

Today, someone did pay… in blood.

* * *

><p>Garmadon and his young son, Lloyd, had called a secret meeting to discuss the plan of escape, but the Elementals had other plans…<p>

"Chen's going to kill us all!"

"We need to rebel!"

"If we don't act soon, a sword will go through all our chests!"

Lloyd glanced from the roaring crowd to his respected father and gulped. "What do we do about this, Father? They're outraged!"

"Don't forget, we are too." Garmadon sighed.

Lloyd was taken aback by his father's statement. Since when would Sensei Garmadon be _for _fighting? "Father, what are you saying? We'll only make the situation worse by rebelling! More of us really _could _end up with swords through our chests… and not be as lucky as Kai."

"I know," Garmadon replied, taking a deep breath. "Kai was fortunate to survive… but you're right, others probably won't be."

"Okay, then… then how do we do this?" Lloyd asked with a less-then-satisfied tone.

Garmadon gazed around the room at the raging Elementals, thinking vigorously.

_What to do… what to do! Ah, ha!_

And with that, Garmadon laughed and called for everyone to be silent. "Attention, everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Uh, are you sure about this?" Kai asked nervously to his former enemy, staring at the wild, violent mass surrounding him. He'd never seen such an assembly.<p>

Garmadon smiled and tittered quietly to himself. "Don't worry, Kai. I hear your specialty is speeches, and this is the perfect congregation for it! Just give it a go!"

"Don't worry," Kai's twin sister reassured from behind him. "I'll be right behind you, as you have been for me."

Kai nodded. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's get out there!"

And at once, the room fell still with Kai's entry, and the Master of Fire felt empowered.

"There is something unique about each of us… that's why we're here, right?" Kai began, giving Skylor a smile. "We were all gifted with these powers, and I bet a lot of you have wondered why. I know I have! But within the journey, it's very easy to lose sight of our goals, and our motives and emotions cloud our judgments. But we can prevent that… right now! We can get off this island! We don't have to fight, because we have each other. We can do this… together!"

And within hours of that speech, while Chen and Clouse were on a supply trip away from the island, the Elementals deserted the tournament arena and slipped onto one of the cruise boats, taking off into the sunset with everyone cheering their heads off.

Skylor was standing on the roof of the _bridge_, taking in the delightful setting sun and the cool breeze through here hair. All of it was long overdue.

"So… I guess you haven't seen much of this with your 'father' being a crazy man." A voice commented behind her, frightening Skylor out of her skin.

"Kai! Don't scare my like that!" She gasped as she gently punched her brother in the arm.

Kai snickered. "I used to do that to Nya too. She did the exact same thing. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah…" Skylor sighed. "Kairh... Kai? Do you think Nya will accept me as part of your family?"

"Well, we let _them_ into our family." Kai leered, pointing to Jay and Cole below them, beating on each other as always.

"And them…" Next, Skylor's eyes were led to Lloyd and his father, playfully daring the other to jump off the side of the boat.

"And even him!" And last was Karloff, banging up a case containing Chen's clothes.

And when Skylor turned back to Kai, he was smiling at her in a way she'd never seen before. "I think you'll be fine." He finished.

"Yes, I think I will be…" She stared into her brother's eyes and chuckled. "_We_ will be… together."

* * *

><p><strong>That wraps up another story for me! I hope you liked it! It was a blast to write, especially this last chapter! :D<strong>

**I love you all for the support, reviews, ****fans, and follows! They all warmed my heart, just like when Zane came back in Season 4! YAY! XD**

**Welp, that's all for this story! This is HiroKaiMarc, signing off for the last time! **


End file.
